


Why Do We Call This Love?

by Fandomoverload5 (orphan_account)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and the ending sucks, but it gets happy, im bad at endings, sue me, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki Suoh and Hikaru Hitachiin must hide their love from friends and family alike. </p><p>When Tamaki makes a grave mistake, Hikaru questions why they even got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Call This Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Tamaki strolled into the music room. He was the last to get there which was quite odd, he usually was the first one to arrive. 

"Hello, fellow hosts. Early are we?"

The twins crept around him, clearly angry. 

"We were supposed to meet ten minutes ago." Tamaki was always surprised they managed to speak in perfect unity every time. 

"I left my bag in the classroom,"

Kyoya sighed with his hand on his forehead. "Tamaki, you are being more and more forgetful lately."

Tamaki widened his eyes in sadness. "You noticed! Kyoya!" Tamaki ran over and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boys' neck. 

Hikaru sighed and saved Kyoya from five more minutes of hugging and tears. 

"Hitaciin." Tamaki shook the first year off of him. "I needed to talk to you,"

Kyoya eyed Tamaki suspiciously but stopped when he noticed the small smile on his friends' face. 

Hikaru nodded and followed his senpai out into the hallway. They walked down the hall and around the corner. 

Before Hikaru could even say a word Tamaki had already begun to kiss him. The younger boy was pushed against the wall lightly. 

"Haven't seen you all day,"

With this, Tamaki released the boy. He placed one last soft kiss on the others' cheek and rested his hands on Hikarus sides.

"I wish we could tell everyone about us,"

Hikaru rested his forehead against Tamakis and closed his eyes. "You know why we can't."

"I know, I just get so jealous when you're with Kaoru. You always play the lovers card and it's not fair!"

Hikaru wrapped his arms around the blonds' neck. "I know it's not fair, I want to be with you too but we can't."

"Everyone probably knows already,"

Hikaru chuckled slightly and opened his eyes. "If you won't do it for the club, do it for me. Keep MY secret."

A clearly apparent pout washed across Tamakis face. "As much as I want to come out about us, you really are much hotter in secret,"

Hikaru smiled and nudged the other boy lightly. "Pervert," he mumbled. 

Tamaki laughed and released the boy. He gave Hikaru one last kiss before walking towards the music room. 

\---

Tamaki laced their fingers together. He loved relaxing with Hikaru, it was the highlight of his day. 

Right now, Kaoru was with their tutor which allowed Hikaru and Tamaki to have some alone time. Usually they just sat on Hikarus balcony and watched the sky and the birds. 

Hikaru loved being with Tamaki, the blond always made him feel better with dumb jokes and melodramatic exasperation at almost everything. 

The two fit each other so well. They knew everything about how the other was feeling. The only person Hikaru ever felt this close to was Kaoru, and even then he didn't open up as much. 

Although the twins spent their whole lives together, Hikaru knew one day Kaoru would grow and leave him behind. 

Maybe Tamaki would help him grow. 

"Hey Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

Tamaki used his free hand to guide Hikarus mouth to his own.

"What's that about?"

"Just wanted to kiss you." Hikaru blushed slightly and turned back to the scenery. "Plus you're cute when you're flustered,"

Hikaru pushed the other boy lightly. "You always think I'm cute,"

"You're always flustered."

Hikaru smiled and rested his head on Tamakis shoulder. About a month previously he put a couch on the balcony for them to sit on. He told Kaoru it was just because he thought it looked nice outside, which seemed to convince the other twin. 

He wasn't sure why he never told Kaoru. He knew his brother could keep a secret but something always stopped him. He rationalized it was because Kaoru would get hurt if he knew Hikaru was lying to his face. 

Hikaru decided to put these thoughts out of his mind and only focus on the beautiful boy snuggled next to him. 

"Hey Tamaki?"

"Yes, my stunning boyfriend?"

Hikaru sighed with a smile and looked up at the older of the two. "Do you love me?"

Tamaki smiled brightly. "Of course I do, my wonderful ray of light."

"I love you too... It feels so nice to say it!"

"Never stop,"

\---

Tamaki looked at the back of his boyfriends head. He checked to make sure nobody but them populated the hallway. 

He pulled the twins' hand so they were nose to nose. He placed a small kiss on the startled boys' lips. 

"Tamaki-senpai let me go!" 

Tamaki felt hands on his shoulders shove him sprawling backwards. "Hikaru wha-"

The twin slapped Tamaki in the cheek with as much force as he could muster. "I'm Kaoru!"

Tamaki placed one hand on his cheek as he stared at Kaoru. "No...no no no!"

He stumbled back and tripped over his own feet, sending him to the ground. "Tamaki, are yo-"

Hikaru rounded the corner to see his brother standing next to his boyfriend. "Kaoru what happened?"

"I need an explanation now!"

Hikaru knelt next to Tamaki, concerned. "Does he know?"

Tamaki nodded and placed his hand on Hikarus cheek. "I'm sorry,"

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru turned to face his twin, he could sense the anger coming off the boy. "We're dating..."

"Why didn't you tell me? When did you stop trusting me? I know everything about you!"

Hikaru looked back at the ground sadly.

Tamaki broke the silence with "I'm sorry you had to find out this way,"

Hikarus brow furrowed at this. "How did he find out?"

"Your so called 'boyfriend' kissed me!"

Hikaru stood up, not taking his eyes off the blond. "You kissed my brother?"

Tamaki stood up next to the twins. "I thought he was you, I'm sorry!" Hikaru couldn't focus on the words his boyfriend said. 

"You can't even tell me apart from my brother? Why do you love me and not him, I mean we're practically the same in your eyes!" Hikaru tried his best to hide the tears clearly streaming down his face. 

"You know, we're very different but I guess you don't care! Am I just something you plan to use for a while and then throw away?"

Tamaki reached out to touch his boyfriend, his eyes full of remorse and pain. "Don't touch me."

Hikaru finally looked into the other boys' eyes. Tamaki could see the red puff already taking over his under-eyes. 

"If you can't even tell the difference between us after all this time, why do you treat me like I'm special? If you cared so little about me you might as well tell me,"

Hikaru pushed past Tamaki, running slightly while wiping his eyes. Tamaki looked at Kaoru briefly before chasing after the boy he loves. 

He followed Hikaru to the nearest bathroom and burst in. "Hikaru! Please come out!"

"Get out of here!" A crying voice replied. "Never!"

"You don't love me!"

"If I didn't love you, why would I be here?"

Tamaki waited in the silence for anything from the other boy. "Talk to me! Please!"

"Just-" Hikaru sniffled loudly and wiped his eyes best he could. "-go."

Tamakis last ditch attempt at getting the ginger to open the door completely failed.

"Come o-"

"LEAVE!" The first year slammed his fist against the wall loud enough to echo through the bathroom. 

Tamaki slowly walked over to the door and left. He slid down the wall next to the door and stared at the other side of the hall. 

Kaoru ran past Tamaki and threw bathroom door. Tamaki let the door close next to him and heard the twins fighting through the wall. 

This was all his fault. Hikaru was heart broken because of him. 

A moment later Kaoru threw the door open and let it slam behind him. He slid down the wall on the other side of the door from Tamaki. 

They sat in silence for a while until Kaoru finally spoke up. "Why wouldn't he tell me... Is it something I did?"

Tamaki looked over at the twin sitting next to him. "It's because we didn't want you to be jealous. Hikaru didn't want you to think he wouldn't spend as much time with you, that's all. We don't want to hurt you,"

"It hurt me more to not tell me."

Tamaki turned his head back to the wall. This was his fault. 

Everyone was hurt because of him. 

Tamaki banged his head against the wall until the dull ache became more than just a nuisance. 

"I'm sorry I did this,"

"You should be."

Kaoru reached over and placed a hand on the other boys' shoulder. "But that doesn't mean I don't forgive you. I understand why you did what you did but the one you really should be apologizing to is Hikaru."

Kaoru nodded at Tamaki and stood up. He helped the blond to his feet and spun his body to face the bathroom door. "Go grovel. You messed up, you need to make this right."

\---

Tamaki got out of the car and snuck around to the backyard. Hikaru and Tamaki always his in this secluded part of the forest when they wanted to be alone. 

He told Kaoru to relay a message about meeting there tonight at midnight. Tamaki glanced at his watch, the hands reading 11:30. 

Two days ago the incident happened. Hikaru was avoiding the blond as well as the other hosts. Kaoru said it was because he caught a cold but Tamaki knew better. 

He sat down on the grass and watched the stars through the trees. Before he knew it, a small figure appeared in the small clearing. 

Hikaru looked at Tamaki but stayed frozen in place. "I-I don't like you cheating on me. I know you didn't know which hurts even more. Kaoru told me you came from behind so I guess that's not so bad..."

Hikaru nervously eyed the ground around his feet. 

"I'm sorry. Please. Let me make it up to you!" 

"Tell everyone." The certainty in Hikarus eyes when he looked up made Tamaki lean back slightly. 

"Huh?"

"Tell everyone about us and deal with the consequences."

Tamaki nodded vigorously in the darkness. He could make out a small grin on the other boys' face. "Then I miiiiight take you back. As long as you keep looking pretty,"

The two laughed lightly, both missing the others' company. It was only a few days yet it felt like years. 

"Alright. I'll tell them tomorrow during the club activities."

Hikaru nodded and walked back to the woods. "Oh, and Tamaki-" 

Tamaki heard something land in front of him and he bent down to examine it. There was a small blue flashlight, now slightly covered in dust. 

"-so you don't get lost."

"But I can't help myself from getting lost in your eyes~"

Hikaru sighed and walked down the path away from the other boy. Tamaki looked back up at the stars and came up with an idea. 

Before leaving he unclasped the necklace he was wearing and placed in a small hole he dug. He made a promise to himself, if they stayed together, his pendant would stay in the ground. 

With a final pat he stood up and strolled back down the path he came from. 

\---

"This is so overgrown, I wish we kept this nice,"

"Tamaki, stop complaining."

The two men trekked their way through the forest behind Hikarus' house. "Here we are!"

The two finally emerged at their destination. Tamaki immediately rushed over to the small section of grass and to the spot he needed. 

He pulled out a small shovel and began to dig in the seemingly random spot with Hikaru behind him. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

At last, Tamaki pulled a dirty golden chain from the ground. He turned to face the standing Hikaru, still on the ground. 

"Six years ago I buried this necklace here. The night when you met me and agreed to take my stupid self back if I told everyone. I promised that if we stayed together, this should stay here. Now I think differently. Normally this is done with a ring but we're anything but normal, so Hikaru Hitaciin, will you marry me?"

It was silent for a moment before the startled boy broke into a grin. "Yes,"

Tamaki stood up and kissed his, now, fiancé. He broke them apart and put the chain around the other boys' neck. 

"If you really want a ring, I think I can arrange that."

Hikaru grinned and wrapped his arms around the taller boys' shoulders. "It's perfect."

"Loving you is perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Isafangirl- I really hope this is what you were looking for! It was a pleasure to write and I hope to continue to write stuff you enjoy!!


End file.
